Are You Sure?
by Tylah95
Summary: A story of two unsure boys who are best friends who think they love each other blahblahblah...not a going up the mountain story... Redxgreen stuff
1. Are You Sure?

This is my first story...and i kinda strayed away from the pokemon idea...just used the characters...yehhh..

* * *

><p><em>He heads up the mountain...trudging through the harsh blizzard...in search of the boy he loves...he wishes to tell this boy how he truly feels and wishes him to come down the mountain so they can live hap<em>-**THE TV SWITCHES OFF**

"How cliché" says Green turning to a raven-haired boy to his right, Red.  
>Red only gives a shrug as a response and Green sighs and storms off the couch into the kitchen. He starts rummaging through the cabinets in search of food. When he finds nothing he leans against the fridge with a large sigh and Red enters the room and pokes Greens stomach.<p>

"Oi!" exclaims Green. "Let's go out and find some food before I starve"

Red only mumbles something incoherent and starts to walk out the door before being grabbed around his waist from behind.

"Don't mumble at me" Says Green turning Red around and sticking his tongue out at the shorter boy.

"Fine! Just let go and come on." Red turns away quickly so Green cannot see him blush. Oh how Red longed for Green's touch but at the slightest gesture Red cannot help but to be embarrassed.

Green happily marches behind Red walking into the city to find some decent food.

They both return to Red's house where they settle on the couch and try to find something to watch on the television. There is not much on and as Green starts to complain his cell phone rings and it is his sister Daisy telling him he needs to come home and watch after the house. "WHAT ABOUT YOU!" Green screams into the phone as Red looks at him with mild curiosity and a hint of humor. "UGH okay fine I will be there soon." Green then hangs up, jumps up from the couch, and stares out the window as Red gives him a questioning look. 'Today was supposed to be our day' Red thinks bitterly

"Listen, Red I gotta go because Daisy is leaving and needs me to watch the house for some reason"

"Okay..." Red mumbles and looks at Green with sad eyes.

"What? You want a hug or something. Chill out I will be back tomorrow and you can always call or text me...DUH." Green states while looking at Red and then turning to leave. As he starts to walk towards the door Red grabs his hand and pulls himself up and into a hug with Green then just as quickly, drops his arms, sighs and walks toward his room as Green just looks after him puzzled then decides just to leave.

LATER THAT NIGHT TEXTING

Red:) - hi  
>3Green- See I told you that you could text me it isn't hard<br>Red:)- I guess not  
>3Green- so watcha doin?<br>Red:)- thinking...what about you?  
>3Green- about what? And just layin around being bored<br>Red:)- just about stupid stuff I gotta go. Bye  
>3Green- oh okay bye then Red... Cya tomorrow ;)<p>

Red shuts down his phone and lies in his bed looking at the ceiling. Years ago, Green and he had pasted little green stars to the ceiling and ever since then when Red needed to think, he would stare up into the stars. 'Why can't I tell him how I feel or what I am thinking? He means so much to me I don't want to ruin our friendship over my feelings that I know will never be returned.' Red sighs and turns over and drifts into a deep sleep with dreams of Green, food, and angry sisters.

Green lies awake after the sudden end of his conversation with Red. He hates how his best friend won't allow him to know what he is thinking and how he is feeling. Red is so confusing at times, like today 'what was with him? He acts like we won't ever hang out again and then randomly hugs me...I was only kidding when I asked if he wanted a hug...wasn't I? I don't know...it feels nice to touch him and to have his arms around me and mine around him. It makes me feel complete and happy. WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS? He's my best friend i shouldn't be thinking of him that way.' And with that final thought Greens enters a restless night of nightmares and forbidden thoughts.

The next morning Red woke up happy, it was snowing outside and that was his favorite kind of weather.  
>Green looked outside at the mini blizzard. He hated snow it was too cold and messy. Green keeps mumbling to himself as about the weather while getting dressed. He is going over Red's house early after suddenly leaving last night. He puts on the only coat he has, a gray jacket that does little for the snow. He walks out of his and down the street to Red's house which is only about six houses away but in the small amount of time it takes to get there Green is covered in cold snow. He walks up to Red's house and knocks on the door shivering and hopping from foot to foot.<p>

Red hears the knock and it can only be Green, he walks towards the door with excitement and pulls open the door. He takes in the sight if the boy before him, shivering and hopping.

"H-h-hey" Green manages to mumble out. Red gasps and then rushes to wrap his arms around Green taking in what little warmth he had. Green starts to put his arms around Red but Red is pulling him into the house where he rips off his jacket and throws it on the ground.

"Cocoa?"Red asks.

"Absolutely" Green exclaims while shaking snow out of his brown hair. He goes off into the kitchen following Red and watching him as he gets the mugs and fills them with milk.

"So you liking this weather? You seem very happy." Green says.

"It's alright...how about you huh?" Red says laughing.

"Oh be quiet, you know I'm not a winter person. I should just move to a tropical island away from here."

"You can't leave..."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because... I said and that's that." Red states setting down Green personal mug, then walks off to get his Pikachu sweatshirt because even though he likes winter he still is cold.  
>Both boys decide to see if there is anything on television and after an hour of channel flipping and Green complaining Red stands up and shuts off the TV.<p>

"Hey I was watching that!"Green says plaintively

"No you weren't"

Green lets out a sigh then all of a sudden gets an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Red looks at Green with a look that is a mix of delight, nervousness, but slight annoyance.

"Fine"

Green sits down on the floor and drags Red down to sit in front of him.  
>"Well I will go first so Red, truth or dare?"<p>

"Truth" Red says with some uncertainty.

"Have you ever kissed another boy?" Instantly Red's face was as red as his ruby eyes. Suddenly Red leans over onto Green and pushes his lips to Green's, he pulls back after a few seconds

"Now I have"

"Oh...well you know that wasn't a dare. "Green is shocked about what just happened but he puts on a smile and says, "Okay well now it's your turn".

"Truth or dare"

"DARE!" Green says with much bravado.

"Okay well...how about you...kiss...me...back?" Red says blushing brightly but holding his gaze into the deep emerald eyes of Green.

"Of course..." Green whispers. He grabs onto Red's sweatshirt and pulls him into his waiting lips. Red then pushes Green onto his back not breaking contact. Red lets out a moan and grabs Green's face; Green then lifts Red up and sits up with him on his lap.

"Okay enough Red." He says breathing heavy yet giggling.

"I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what got over me. I just... Wanted to do that for so long. Please don't be mad." Red mumbles hiding his face in his hands.

"Relax it's all right I kinda sorta wanted to do that too..." Green smiles and hugs the shocked Red; he lifts his hands away from his face and kisses Red's fingertips and placing them on Red's lips. "C'mon talk to me Red."

"Are you sure?" Red asks timidly.

"Yes I'm sure, now come cuddle with me I'm getting cold"

And with that Red and Green fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Bah dont hate also Disclaimer: i dont own pokemon or charcaters or anything else...yeah!<p> 


	2. A New Beginning?

I dont know if i like where this chapter went...i thought i had an idea for the story and this wasnt it but this is what my fingers came up with...so...review with what you think please? and Green doesnt have parents as someone reviewed...so...they got erased...they werent a big deal anyway xD but yeh..dont hate xD

* * *

><p>Red did not see Green for two days since they kissed each other. Supposedly, Green had to go to some city with his sister so she can get a nice job, or that is what Green told him. He has not answered his phone all day and Red was getting impatient for him to get back. <em>'How could he leave me and not talk to me after what happened? Was I just a dare for him?<em>' Red sighs and lies down on his bed looking at the stars on the ceiling, but looking at them brought back memories. He looks away with tears in his eyes. _'How could he!_'

Green sighs and looks out the window of his hotel room in Goldenrod City; he picks up his phone long dead with his charger somewhere with some stranger. His luggage was taken while he slept on the train ride from Saffron City to Goldenrod. His sister showed little sympathy since he insisted on riding in lower class seating instead of coach with her. _'She always wants to spend money we don't have...but maybe she had a point this time._' He startled by a knock at his door and the sound of his sisters voice.  
>"Green open up I have big news!"<p>

"Hold on Daisy." Green yells and gets off the windowsill and heads to the door he unlocks and opens it and leans on the doorframe. "What?"

Daisy rushes past him and sets her overstuffed purse down and smiles.  
>"I got the job at the Radio Tower!" She squeals with joy as Green shuts the door.<p>

"What does that mean for us now?"

"We are moving here of course we can't live in that ghost town and expect me to travel all that way." Daisy says rummaging through her purse. She pulls out a brochure, whichshows a large tower with GOLDEN APARTMENTS WITH GOLDEN VIEW written at the top.

"We can't move!" I have a life in Pallet town, gramps is there...Red is there!" Green yells as he waves his hands in the air.

"Gramps is fine with this Green and really...you can find new friends. You and Red are to close, it's like you guys are married." She narrows her eyes at Green and begins looking through the brochure."The radio station is paying for the apartment and the move so once everything is here we are going shopping because we have to fit in."

"I won't go..." Green says with tears in his eyes.

"Grow up Green! You aren't five anymore you're sixteen."

Green sits on the windowsill looking out and wiping his eyes, he can only imagine what Red will do when he hears this.

"No..." Red mumbles pushing Green away. "You're lying!"

"Red please listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you what might happen and I wasn't ignoring you I lost my luggage!" Green grabs Red's shoulders. "I didn't know this was going to happen!You have to believe me I never meant to hurt you!"

"No! I don't believe you..." Red runs out of Greens room, down the stairs, past Daisy while giving her a death glare, and out the door to his house. He bursts into his own house, runs to his room and breaks down crying.

Green does not know what to do when Red runs out of his room; he sits down on his bed holding a small gift box that was meant for Red after he told him the news. It held a golden star that could be strung up anywhere, preferably on the ceiling above Red's bed. Green sets the box down carefully, and begins to look around the room deciding what to pack. Daisy appears silently in his doorway.

"What's his issue?"

Green looks up in disgust. "You, that's his issue, you ruin everything!"

"Don't blame me kid. I'm doing what's best for us."

"Save me that bullshit. All you want is money...I net you're happy now."

"What I want is for you to be happy and think being in the city away from Red will do that!"

"You don't know anything."

" Pack up Green, we are leaving in two days" Daisy says clearly dropping the argument.

Green packed...he tried to call Red throughout the next two days. When the day came, he stood in his empty room, looks around, and sighs. _'Will I ever come back?_' He does not know...his grandfather is taking an extended visit to the northern region of Sinnoh and won't be back for months or even years, there's nothing to come back to.  
>Green heads downstairs to leave with Daisy and gramps. He gets into the car with them, off to Saffron City, as they pass Red's house he thinks he catches a glimpse of Red's face in the window. The thought of seeing him makes him sad and he pulls up his hood and leans into the window silent crying.<p>

A familiar car drives by as Red peeks out the window to see any more activity from Green's house, he knows it was him...with a sense of finality he pulls the curtains shut and goes off into his room to peel off the stars.

***two months later***  
>Red is walking along in Viridian city, taking in the sights even though he knows almost all of them by heart. He comes here at least three times a week ever since Green left and the nightmares started. It gives him something to do even though there is never anything new going on in the city. He goes and sits over by the large community center and takes in the faces of people coming in and out. He watches as one boy with a red jacket and a black and yellow hat runs into the center and wonders what the matter is. After about half an hour of people watching he decides to head off, as he strolls away from the center he is knocked down to the ground.<p>

"Oh! I'm sorry dude!" says the boy he saw run into the center earlier. He reaches down and grabs Red's arm and pulls him up.

"Oh...uh thanks, its okay." His gold eyes stunned Red; he knew his eyes were rare, a deep ruby red, but he had never seen gold eyes before.

"I'm Gold, or Ethan, but everyone where I come from calls me Gold. Who are you?" Gold asks.

"I-I'm Red...where do you come from?" Red asks hesitantly.

"Me? I'm from the great land of Johto; I came from New Bark Town." Gold says with a tone of superiority. Red freezes at the mention of the region, his mind going back to when Green told him he was moving. He also has a flash of a nightmare he had the previous night. He must have looked odd because Good started knocking on his forehead.

"Heeeeelloooo? Anyone alive up there?"

"Oh sorry just was thinking. I had a...friend who moved to Johto not too long ago."

"It is a wonderful place. I wish I didn't leave. But I have the need to explore and this is where I'm doing it."

"If you say so. Well I have to go... I'm busy..." The truth was that Red is being pulled into his eyes and could not look away.

"Awww I was hoping we could go for lunch it isn't often I meet someone worth talking to." Gold says putting his hands on his hips and leaning to one side. "It will be on me, please?"

Red didn't know what to say."Y-yes, maybe, no, fine I will."

"Damn kid make up your mind."

"Kid? I'm probably older than you are."

"I am fifteen and a half. You're so short I bet you're only like fourteen."

"I'm sixteen actually," Red says with annoyance.

"Oh wow, anyway let's get going!" Says Gold grabbing onto Red's wrist and dragging him along the street.

"Wait are you sure you want to go to lunch with a stranger?" Red asked curiously, he wanted to know what this kid is thinking also why he was talking to a stranger too.

"Of course I'm sure, this is how I make friends" Gold says with a huge maniacal smile.

Red did not mean to be such good friends with Gold but he could not help it. After their lunch, they exchanged numbers and headed off in opposite directions with the promise if a visit in the near future.  
>The night Red got Gold's number he had the worst nightmare he has ever had, it was about Green of course as all his nightmares are. This nightmare featured him dying, leaving him, and the worst thing, saying he did not care for him.<p>

Green flops down on the large, plush couch in the living room, he was dead tired. All night partying can really take a toll on the body. In order to fit into Daisy's social standards he had to be in with the crowd and go to all the parties. He hated a life that he could not control. It was all what his sister wanted, all because she's a big shot now in the city, she claims if people don't like her image and her life then they won't listen to what she has to say on the radio, which is a big thing in Goldenrod. As being part of Daisy's life, he had to be with the best kids. The kids who Green was told it was absolutely necessary to be around are Silver, a creepy redhead whose Dad is a big time boss for some company. A girl named Kris who has a rich family. A couple from the Hoenn region, Brendan and May, Mays father is a big time scientist and Brendan's dad is some very successful gym owner. They also brought along Brendan's cousin Wally, who is an awkward boy who seems very frail but since he is with the top kids, he is treated pretty well. Another girl in the group is Kris's family friend Lyra, Green doesn't know much about her but her and Kris are inseparable and they run the group. He heard there was another boy in the group with the nickname Gold but he was always the misfit if the group and eventually left for Kanto. He hears his phone ring and sits up and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Green, it is Lyra. I was calling to tell you that there is a get-together at the Bunker at 10-o'clock. You will be expected to come right?"

"Another 'get-together'? Ugh alright I will be there I" Green says with a sigh. 'I can't really say no when she is basically giving me an order'

"Awesome! I can't WAIT to see you there!" Lyra says with fake happiness. "I have to tell the others, Ciao"

"Ciao!" Green mimics when he hangs up the phone, he really hates her and her voice it is like nails on a chalkboard but it sounds more sinister. He cannot complain or else he will be kicked out and Daisy will send him to some godforsaken island in the middle of nowhere...but he could hope it was in the tropical Orange island chain. Green gets off the couch and goes about his daily business, which includes three hours of studying and two hours of cleaning, and then he finally is able to take a nap for a few hours before he needs to get up, wash, eat, and attend this meeting.

The Bunker is basically an apartment underground, Silver's dad's company owns it and he has been using to hold these meetings and just hang out when the city becomes to smothering. Green never liked Silver or his bunker but he had to conform, and finally finishing his late night dinner, he heads out the door and down the elevator to the basement where he can follow passageways to the Bunkers location. Silver had taken to calling it the Bunker when Green first arrived and tried to joke around about it being a real bunker.

Green arrives at the Bunker to see Lyra, Kris, and Wally already here. Lyra and Kris are huddled in a corner giggling and whispering, while Wally is sitting on a beanbag chair listening to his iPod.

"Hi Green!" Kris yells from across the room, Green smiles, waves, heads over to Wally and plops down next to him.

"Hey Green, how are you?" Wally asks while taking out his earbuds.

"Eeh I'm okay. Just a bit homesick" Green says with a sigh, everyday all he thinks about is his home and who he left behind.

"I get that way sometimes too, but I'm lucky to have Brendan to keep me company. Plus having all you guys around isn't bad either." Wally says smiling at Green.

"All I have is my sister and she is the worst ever...you guys are great mostly, but I just miss my friend." Green says looking away and sighing.

"Oh, I am sorry; it must be hard to move to a new place without having anyone to go to for help. Who was this friend of yours?"

"They were amazing, lovely and funny, yet serious at the same time. We got along real well until I had to move..."

"They?"

"All right Wally, can I tell you something just between you and me?"

"Of course Green, anything" Wally says, leaning in with the desire of this news.

"My friend was a boy...his name was Red...and like I said...he was lovely." Green says with a faraway look in his eyes. Wally just looked at him and shrugged.

" Dude I don't care who you like. Just watch out for them two over there" Wally motions toward the two girls in the corner. "I heard their friend Gold liked guys, and they kicked him out for it. Also, because he rejected Lyra for a girlfriend. So she got pissed and fucked his social life. Be careful around her she's vicious...I don't trust her but everyone else does."

"Dude I don't either, she is way to controlling and she is-"

"This isn't the time for that talk. How about you tell me about your new life here?" Wally interrupts, clearly signifying the end of that dangerous conversation.  
>Other people soon file into the Bunker and once everyone is in their appointed seat, head chair is Lyra to her right is Kris Brendan and Green and to her left down the table is Silver May and Wally. With everyone settled, Lyra starts the meeting.<p>

"Hello everyone, it is wonderful to see you all. Did you guys know that one of you is a traitor?"


	3. Le gasp?

I could not finish this easily...i had like no inspiration or anything so thats why it is so short...i think...there is going to be one more chapter?...maybe 2 im not sure...but i want to start another story and actually get a story organized and have a plot down...so yeah...reviews make me feel better...the second review i got made me laugh...so whoever that was ( i cant remember the name sorry) that was funny and thank you for the review i knoow they seem ooc but its a story and im not good with keeping them true...le gasp made me giggle all day...x)

* * *

><p>Red wakes up miserable and cold. It is Valentine's Day and instead of spending the day with Green like every year, he is alone, or so he thinks.<br>***BLOOPBLOOP*** His phone goes off on the loudest setting making Red jump and look at the phone with pure disgust. He leans over to check who the text is from and to his surprise, it is from Gold.  
>Gold-Mwahmwahmwah Happy Valentine's Day Red! 3 lol get up we are gonna chill today!<br>Red:P-Oh Happy Valentines...sure I guess when?  
>Gold-Whenever you want I'm free all day I was thinking around noon<br>Red:P-Sure that works meet up in Viridian?  
>Gold-Yeh see yah there! Bye ;)<br>Red:P-bye

_'He is weird, but it's nice to have someone to hang out with I guess_' Red goes off to eat breakfast and shower. When he gets out of the shower he hears a knock at his door and with only his towel around his waist he foes to the door. He looks out the window and spots a delivery truck and is very curious about the delivery, he opens the door and sees a young man holding flowers. The man blushes hard seeing the boy in only a towel.

"R-Red?" He stammers out trying to remain professional.

"Uh yeah that's me" Red looking and feeling equally as uncomfortable. Red's body is not really fit and nothing to be worked up over, he's very scrawny and thin with a petite body, he cannot think of why this guy is acting weird around him, he's just semi naked.

"These are too he delivered to you by an...Anonymous...as always..." The man says while looking at some order form to avoid looking at the wet and now cold teen.

"Aright then I will take them" Red carefully takes the bouquet of flowers; they were beautiful Gracidea flowers which were rare to Kanto. "Have a nice day sir," Red says as he walks inside. '_What an awkward guy' _He watches the flustered deliveryman get into his truck and drive away then searches the bouquet for a card. The only thing of interest in the bouquet is a green ribbon bow tie on every other stem. '_These can't be from Green...he's not one to send flowers...and why would he? ENOUGH I'm not going to think about him today!_' Red goes into the kitchen to find a vase to pit the flowers in, he then watches TV until it is time to walk to the city to meet up with Gold.

"One of you has been spreading lies about me and they aren't even good lies." Green gulps with nervousness and looks at Wally who is across from him, he is looking down very interested in the tablecloth. "I will let you guys know that I'm not one for rumors and I don't like having someone criticize me for the way I run our little gang here." Green gives another look up and looks at everyone's faces, Silver has a smile on, Kris looks oddly nervous, Brendan and May just looked bored. "Kris! I want you gone!" Lyra yells at the top of her voice.

"Lyra I never meant to spread rumors I was only concerned..."Kris says trying to keep her voice level.

"I will not have nonsense, be gone and do not try to come back, I am sure your father would love to hear about the things you are spending your money on. Also all those..."dance" clubs you work at." Kris's mouth drops and she hangs her head in defeat

"L-Lyra how can you do this?"

"Easily actually...if you must know I am actually happy. So bye!" Kris gets up, a walk over to the door, then lifts her head once and looks at one person, Green, and he can see in her eyes how hurt she is, and with that she leaves.

"Wonderful, now we can run smoothly without any doubts of disloyalty." Lyra says clapping her hands and smiling a huge smile."I'm still going to tell her parents everything and maybe add a little bit of spice to the story." _'This is like a dictatorship, I can't believe this innocent looking girl can be so cold_' Green sinks in his chair and listens to the rest of the meeting of random things like who wore what and who is having a party and which parent bought which company. Green senses someone watching him, flicks a glance up, and notices that Wally is staring intently at Green, he is slightly shaking his head and Green can imagine what he is saying no to. '_No more talking about Lyra or else I might as well be dead._'  
>By the end of the meeting it is almost three in the morning and its Valentine's Day but no one here wishes happy holiday besides the couple Green smiles inwardly at the mental picture of pink Gracideas arriving at a special someone's house today. <em>'How are you Red?<em>'

"I'm not okay!" Red moans as he rubs his back, he had just slipped and fell on ice while walking on the sidewalk with Gold. They were walking in Viridian city wondering what to do and where to go when Red slipped.

"Are you hurt?" Gold asks, the words coming out in-between giggles.

Red scowls at him "No but thanks for caring"

"Aww you know I do" Gold says extending his hand for Red to hold, Red grabs it and hoist himself up. Red begins walking and notices Gold still hasn't returned his hand and looks at him questioningly

"What is it?"

"I like this Red...I like holding your hand, it's nice and soft..." Gold whispers looking into Red's eyes with the most innocent look ever.

"I-I-I like it too." Red says mesmerized.

"You know what else I like?" Gold asks playfully.

"Uh what?"

"You!" Gold yells poking Red in the stomach with his other hand and begins tickling him.

"Gold! S-stop it!" Red says while squirming away laughing.

All of a sudden, Gold gets a serious look on his face. "I really do like you Red, a lot."

"Really?..." Red asks curiously _'What? He likes me? I enjoy being with him...I suppose I could like him too..._'

"Yes really, I wasn't really sure of it until lately...and I know for sure now. Red...be my valentine?" Gold says starting to look playful again.

"Of course Gold" Red says with a smile and he takes his hand and starts to walk.

"So when we adopt children I was thinking about names and what schools to send them too and-" Gold abruptly stops and burst out laughing when he sees Red's shocked face. "I'm only kidding Red"

"You best believe you're kidding." Red says trying to be serious but failing and launches into uncontrollable laughter. This was the most he has laughed since Green had left and it felt good to be free of the depression be was in. He was sure this would be a good thing and finally stopped laughing long enough to stand on his toes and kiss Gold.

_'His lips were so delicate but there was a feeling of dominance or certainty in the way he kissed me...Red I hope this does not ruin us_'


	4. A wild Green?

_SO this is the end of this story...its probably the shortest and worst story gramatically...i wrote it all last night from like 1030-1145 lol...the person in there is just some random guy he isnt from pokemon..so dont be all like WHO DA HELL DIS GUY! lol...enjoy? REVIEW! PLEASE! i wanna make a story idk if it should be more redxgreen...i love them...they are my favorite thing ever lol xD ok enjoy...  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'Finally a night for myself, gonna go out to the club and have fun, no drama.<em>' Green thinks as he gets himself ready to go out. _'Lookin snazzy Green'_He thinks to himself as he looks at himself in his floor to ceiling mirror. Green leaves his high-rise apartment and walks a few blocks down to a club he knows his "friends" won't know.

Green enters the club and hears one of his favorite songs, **Ghost n Stuff**, blasting from the main room. He hurriedly rushes onto the dance floor and begins to move with the music. _'This is amazing now let's find some eye candy_'. Green scans the room and his eyes fall on an angelic boy. The boy is tall with blonde hair that slightly covers his eyes, but even from a distance, Green can see the giant ice-cold blue eyes. '_He's beautiful...just like Red...! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM?_' The song changes in the background to another one of Green's favorite songs, **You Make Me Feel**. _'What a good song to get in the mood for, let's see if this kids up for some fun_' Green thinks to himself dancing his way over to the boy.

"Like the music?" Green says while leaning into the boys face while dancing in front of him.

"Haha yeah it's good," The boy, says smiling with perfect white teeth.

"I'm Green, care to dance?" Green says while smirking in very seductive way.

"Oh sure, I'm Kaden." The boy says still smiling and moves closer to Green and begins the lose himself in the music.

"**Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**"

Green gets into the music, turning Kaden around and begins grinding with him._ 'This kids nice_' Then the song changes to, **Everytime We Touch**, and Green gets a flashback.**[ It is of him and Red laying next to each other on Red's bed singing this song and Green had put his hand on Reds. Green remembers seeing Red smile and blush, look away and mumble something.] **'_I can't keep missing you Red!_" Green thinks angrily.  
>"I'm sorry I have to go Kaden," Green says pulling away from him and dashing for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"Red...let's do...something special tonight" Gold tells Red, as they lay wrapped in each other's arms on Red's bed.<p>

"Like...DO...something?" Red asks confused.

"Yeah...I think it will be fun..." Gold says pulling Red into a kiss then lies on top of him.

"Let's put some music on...I don't like the quiet." Red says distractedly.

"Okay but it won't be quiet for long," Gold says winking at Red while turning on Red's iPod. First song is Hard. "Just like me Red. Now let's get to it"

"Okay Gold..." Red says beginning to half-heartedly foreplay with Gold. (I can't write a sex scene xD)

* * *

><p>"One ticket to Saffron City please" Green says to the magnet train ticket booth dude.<p>

"I.D card please." The man says gruffly. Green shoves him his I.D card and the man looks at it. "Oh I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize who you were."

"Just get me on the train," Green says

"Sure"

* * *

><p><strong>INSERT MORE FOREPLAY HERE and a song change...Everytime We Touch.<strong>  
>Red gasps and stops what he is doing to Gold.<br>"What is it?" Gold asks with a sigh.  
>"The song<strong>...[FLASHBACK...Red turns away and mumbles "Green I love you"]<strong>Gold you need to go." Red says trying to hold back tears.

"Why? We are in the middle of something!" Gold says with annoyance.

"No you're just horny, go!" Red yells pushing a naked Gold off him.

"Fine Red, be weird and alone." Gold yells grabbing his clothes and walking out of the room with his boxers around his ankles. Red curls into a ball and begins to cry softly, he hears glass shatter in the kitchen then a door slam. _'What the fuck Gold_' He drags himself into the kitchen and begins to clean up about ten glass cups off the floor.

Green is rushing to get to Pallet Town. He NEEDS to see Red. He passes by a very angry kid just outside of Viridian City.

"Oi! You! You seen a kid lately, black hair red eyes and 'bout this tall?" Green asks the kid gesturing the height of Red.

"Red? Yeah I've seen him; I was just about to fuck him too. What's it to you?" Gold says with arrogance.

"Excuse me?" Green says boiling with anger. "You were about to WHAT?"

"Fuck him but he kicked me out. He had a breakdown, what a pussy." Gold says kicking a rock along the road. "Listen buddy, I gotta find another hookup so if you don't mi-" And before he could finish Green punches him twice in the stomach and Gold doubles over and collapses. "You crazy fuck!"

"Don't you ever talk like that about him! Ever!" Green growls bending down to get into Gold's face.

"Oh yeah whatever" Gold says managing to get to his feet and begins to run off. (He blacked out and had to get to a Pokémon center lol)

Red sits on the floor holding his hand, bleeding, trying to get shards of glass out of his palm. He had slipped while trying to clean up and landed hand first on the pile he had swept up. He starts to cry as the emotions run through him mix with the pain.  
>Green crashes through the door and Red looks up at him.<p>

"A wild Green has appeared." Red whispers but loud enough for Green to hear. Any other time Green would smile about the memory but he looks down at the mess called Red and rushes to help him.

"Let me" Green says softly as he kisses Red's injured palm and begins to remove the shards. Red keeps wincing but Green is whispering soothing sounds and words to calm him. After all the glass shards are out and his hand covered, Green scoops him up in his arms and brings him to Red's bed.

"Our song came on today at a club I was at."Green whispers into Red's ear, pulling the boy closer to him in a cuddle.

"It was just playing on my iPod…,"Red whispers.

"Red I missed you so much...please forgive me...I love you." Green says to Red while planting small kisses on Red's face, hair, and forehead.

"I already have, and I love you too." Red whispers pulling Green into a soft kiss that begins to taste like tears of joys. "And I'm sure of it"


End file.
